God's Mysterious Ways
by deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover
Summary: AU Supernatural/X-men cross-over: The apocalypse has been diverted everything is great, so of course that's when God wants to interfere. Might go up in rating.Destiel
1. Chapter 1

_**God's Mysterious Ways**_

Summary: Supernatural/X-men cross-over: The apocalypse has been diverted everything is great, so of course that's when God wants to interfere.

Warning: This will have slash. (Dean/Castiel and hints Gabriel/Sam)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except maybe the plot (and that's a maybe) if I did supernatural would have a lot of Destiel and Jean from the X-men would not have gotten in the phoenix stage or whatever.

What happened:(I'm not good with fight scenes (At least not this complex) So even this short summary of the fight will suck)Lucifer got thrown back in hell with the help of Gabriel. Gabriel joined team free will and got closer to Sam.(hint hint)After the apocalypse was diverted Sam still longed for a normal life and wished to go back to college ,Gabriel wanting to please his pup cleaned both Dean and Sam's records. Dean confessed his feeling toward Castiel. (If you call kissing Cas right after the defeat of Lucifer a confession)Lucifer s return to hell sucked up most of the other demons and few rom the earth. Because of Lucifer s return most of the supernatural creatures are staying low. So hunting has been slow that Dean had decided to settle down (for now).Cas had died (again) in the fight against Lucifer but was brought back to life and helped defeat Lucifer with his angelic powers, after wards he realized that he needed to sleep (Woke up next to a hung over Dean) and eat and do other human things, he also felt more emotion but Cas still had problems expressing himself to other people except Dean, Gabriel, and Sam.

Chapter 1

Led Zeppelin blasted through the speaker's of the impala as Dean and Castiel drove though the country side. Cas could fly but preferred to be with his mate. They had just finished a job in Chicago when Dean saw Cas have a look on his face that could be seen as "adoration/obedience" on his face that was clearly not from hearing Lea Zaplin ,When there was suddenly a flash of light and then pitch blackness.

Dean woke up to police sirens and street lamps which proved to be VERY helpful in telling him that he was in a dark ally ,after that thought had registered he quickly stud up and began searching the ally for his angel.

"Cas..Cas!"

"Dean" said a weak voice from behind a dark green trash can near the end of the ally.

"Cas, what the hell" dean said as he helped his angel to his feet and then tried to stead him which was proving difficult as every time he did the angel lost his balance until Cas just lost conscious.

"Great, We're in a dark fucking ally where I can't even see my hand in front of my face and now I've got an unconscious angel this is perfect"

Dean said as he set Cas down so he could scope out the area. As Dean walked under the dim streets lights ,that he saw from the ally way he realized that he was in a city and not one of those cities in the middle of no-where, no he was in a large popular city if the cars in the street where anything to go by. What surprised Dean was a 67 Impala parked right in front of the ally he came out of. Dean quickly grabbed Cas and put him in the front seat and set out to find a motel.

* * *

"Hey Charles what's up?"

"Hello Logan, Cerebro has just detected two new mutants but there seems to be something strange about them" Charles said with a confused look.

"What do you mean "strange"? "Cerebro is unable to locate their exact location; it seems that I m being blocked"

"Do you think it's Magnito"

"No I think we just have a powerful psycic if he is able to block his and his friends mind from Cerebro.I did get some information though"

"So you know what their power are? "

"No but Cerebro did happen to get a short description on both of them, which will help us locate them."

Name: Unknown

Eye color: Green

Hair: Light Brown

Sex: Male

-  
Name: Unknown

Eye color: Blue

Hair: Dark Brown

Sex: Male

"We must find them quickly Logan" Xavier said with a grim face.

"What's the rush Charles?" said Logan as he glanced at Xavier's face and saw the grim expression on his face.

"Are they that dangerous Charles?"

"I am not sure but one of these two young men just released an enormous amount of energy.

"Huh...Well How powerful can a 17 year old be?"

* * *

**AN:** I know this is short ,it will get longer.I'm not sure when I'm going to up-date this story since I got a lot of crap to do.

For the people waiting for me to up-date MPL ,You all might get your well deserved up-date soon.(Wrote till chapter 7 but to lazy to type you do get an up-date thank my friend Muny since she is going to type it for me)

I'm really trying to have the characters in well, character. So...

**Review ~ Review ~ Review**

**~Review ~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**God's Mysterious Ways**_

Summary: Supernatural/X-men cross-over: The apocalypse has been diverted everything is great, so of course that s that's when God wants to interfere.

Warning: This will have slash. (Dean/Castiel and hints Gabriel/Sam)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except maybe the plot (and that's a maybe) if I did supernatural would have a lot of Destiel and Jean from the X-men would not have gotten in the phoenix stage or whatever.

What happened(Supernatural):(I'm not good with fight scenes (At least not this complex) So even this short summary of the fight will suck)Lucifer got thrown back in hell with the help of Gabriel. Gabriel joined team free will and got closer to Sam.(hint hint)After the apocalypse was diverted Sam still longed for a normal life and wished to go back to college ,Gabriel wanting to please his pup cleaned both Dean and Sam's records. Dean confessed his feeling toward Castiel. (If you call kissing Cas right after the defeat of Lucifer a confession)Lucifer s return to hell sucked up most of the other demons and few rom the earth. Because of Lucifer s return most of the supernatural creatures are staying low. So hunting has been slow that Dean had decided to settle down (for now).Cas had died (again) in the fight against Lucifer but was brought back to life and helped defeat Lucifer with his angelic powers, after wards he realized that he needed to sleep (Woke up next to a hung over Dean) and eat and do other human things, he also felt more emotion but Cas still had problems expressing himself to other people except Dean, Gabriel, and Sam.

What happened(X-men evolution):Okay this does not have a proper time line but it takes pace in season two.

Chapter 2

What the FUCK!Where the words that woke Cas up .As Dean stormed out of the bathroom to see Cas awake.

Cas, what the fuck? Dean screamed at Cas who had yet to register anything Dean said because unlike what anyone wanted to or believed , angles where not morning beings at least Castiel wasn't, it took Castiel thirty seconds to register that the person in-front of him was too young to be Dean but could _only_ be Dean.

In front of Castiel stood a lightly tan and muscled human adolescent staring at Castiel with awe and horror.

"Dean?"

"Yea."

"You look like an adolescent human. "

"No shit Sherlock!Can you fix us?"

"Us?"

"Well Cas like you JUST woke up ,You might want to look in a fricken mirror."

As Castiel stood up ,he felt weaker,lighter in a way that felt abnormal,as he got in the bathroom with teenDean trailing after him he saw a pail,slim, blue eyed adolescent looking straight at him.

"I see" Cas said with a serous expression that looked out of place on a 17 year old.

"Well can you fix this?"Asked a frustrated Dean.

"I can not."

"Why?"

"Our father has given us a task"

"God is not my father,Wait was God the one that beamed us into a fricken ally?"

Cas tilted his head the way he does when he is confused by Dean's references but replied with a monotone"Yes."

"Great, So what, Is there another fricken apocalypse or something?"

"I am not certain what we are here for exactly,Father just told me that we have a task here."

"Great,but why do we look like fricken teenagers and where exactly is here?"

"We are currently in Bayville, New Jersey and we are to go to a school named Xavier Institute for the gifted. "

"Hell No!I am so not going to school again!Just get us to Bobby's I bet he has a boo-"

"Dean our father did this only he can turn us back to normal also we are no longer in your dimension."

"Oh c-,Wait!What do you mean not in MY dimension?"

* * *

"X-men today we will be trying to locate two new mutants we don't have any information about there powers except that one of these new mutants can telepathically block his and his friends mind from Cerebro but we do know that they are together,there 17 year old boys and one recently released a huge amount of energy so be cautious ." Professor Xavier said to the X-men that consisted of Scott,Jean,Kurt,Kitty,Rogue,Evan,and Logan for this mission.

"Professor how are going to find them,I mean if Cerebro was unable to locate them how are we to?I mean we don't even know what they look like."Jean said as the other X-men nodded to her question.

"When Cerebro first reported the existence of these two new mutants it was able to gather that they are somewhere in Bayville and for there appearances Cerebro was able to tell us there age,gender,hair color and eye color"Charles Xavier said.

"So Chuck what your telling me is that we are looking for a 17 year old with Light Brown hair and green eyes and another 17 year old with dark brown hair with blue eyes."Logan said with frustration.

"Yes."

"There are a lot of 17 year old's with that description Chuck."Logan said

"Yes I know that but how many 17 year old's can block there minds from intruders?"Charles said with a smile.

"That's brilliant professor."Jean said with a smile while the other students and Logan where starring at her with a look of confusion."Jean wha-"

"Scott don't you see,If they are both protected from psyche attacks all I have to do is send out a telepathic signal and the people who don't recognize or act oddly to it are the new mutants."Jean said as it dawned on them how the new mutants ability to be cloaked might actually be used to track them.

"Excellent,The last location Cerebro picked up their signature was in North Baville, and remeber to careful"Charles said with a worried tone.

"We will Professor"Scott said as he and the other X-men rushed out to find the new mutants.

* * *

"So you are telling me that we where drooped of by your-"

"Our"

"Dad in another dimension where there are no demons and people have freaky ass powers?and we are supposed to go to a school for freaks."Dean says as if he was not just interrupted.

"Yes"Cas said with a tilt of his head.

"Wait this school is for people with weird powers we don-,wait do I have powers?"Dean says fixing Cas with a glare.

"Well I still have my angelic powers while Father has giving you superior strength,reflexes,agility,speed,sense and we also still have our bond which protects us from most telepathic attacks."Cas says not even remotely affected by Dean's glare.

"So,I don't even get a cool power like shooting lasers from my eyes."

"Dean."Cas says in a tone you would address a child that just cursed"God gave you those specific powers because they best fit your personalty also It will take you less time to adjust to them."

"Okay Cas,Now what?"

"We must wait till the X-men find us"

"X-men?"

"Students from the Xavier institution that help mutants and other peo-."

"Wait so there like superheroes?"

"In a matter of speaking,yes"

"Great so whats the plan?"

"What do you mean?Plan?"

"Cas,you can't just say that we got drooped off here to meet them by _God_ and Mutants normally only have one power right?"

"I suppose"Cas says remembering when he had to lie which ended terribly.

"Cas we have to have cover story's and you need to decide which powers to tell them about."

"But Dean you know that I don't lie very well."

"Guess will have to tell them the truth _without _telling them the truth."Dean says with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"Jean we have been searching all day can we go home now, I mean this like totally ruined my Saturday"Kitty said with a pout,with nods from Kurt,Rogue,and Evan.

"We just need this street to go Kitty"Jean says with a frustrated tone.

"Jean maybe we should stop ,You don't look to well and they might have moved to a different location by know."Scott said with a concerned look on his face.

"NO!I mean ,Just this last street,then will go home"

"Fine"said Scott in a dejected tone.

"Red have you got anything" asked Logan as he drove through bars and motels.

"Not yet"Jean said with a strained voice "Well ,what do you expect,I mean what kind of 17 year old boys hang out at bars and motels ,I say there probably at a mall" Kitty says as she stares out the window with a disgusted look on her face as she sees a man ushering a women with slutty clothes into his car .

"I got to agree with half pint.(Hey) These joints are the kinda joints I would g- once go to and I don-" Jean abruptly cut off Logan's next words by saying"Stop the car."

As the X-men got out the car .They followed Jean to a motel name "Lucky 8" where Jean is going up the stairs to the second floor of the motel. As the rest of the X-men catch up to her they see her standing in front of a door with the number 14 barley hanging on by a nail.

"Guys this is it"Jean said as she closed her eyes and checked telepathically.

"Well come on I want to get to the mansion before dinner"Logan said with little patients as he knocks on the door to room 14.

* * *

**AN**:To BLACKCAT () Thank you for seeing that mistake I had originally typed it correctly but Microsoft had changed it ,and you are right Led Zeppelin is one of the best musicians of his time.  
I'm sorry I'm so late it's just that my cousins came and then I just got Lazy !But thank you, for the people that favorited(I know it's not a word),reviewed,or alerted my story.(Special thanks to people that put me on there author alert or favorited me as an author.)I have no Idea when I will up-date.I will try to up-date in a week.

I would also like to thank zeza_66 who has encouraged and supported me.(Check out her profile she has some AWESOME!Destiel fics )I told y'all that the next chapter would be longer.(almost 2000 words HA!)

Oh and question does anyone know what OTP means?Like when some one says ,"Destiel is my OTP."

**Review ~ Review ~ Review**

**~Review ~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**God's Mysterious Ways**_

Summary: Supernatural/X-men cross-over: The apocalypse has been diverted everything is great, so of course that s that's when God wants to interfere.

Warning: This will have slash. (Dean/Castiel and hints Gabriel/Sam)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except maybe the plot (and that's a maybe) if I did supernatural would have a lot of Destiel and Jean from the X-men would not have gotten in the phoenix stage or whatever.

What happened(Supernatural):(I'm not good with fight scenes (At least not this complex) So even this short summary of the fight will suck)Lucifer got thrown back in hell with the help of Gabriel. Gabriel joined team free will and got closer to Sam.(hint hint)After the apocalypse was diverted Sam still longed for a normal life and wished to go back to college ,Gabriel wanting to please his pup cleaned both Dean and Sam's records. Dean confessed his feeling toward Castiel. (If you call kissing Cas right after the defeat of Lucifer a confession)Lucifer s return to hell sucked up most of the other demons and few rom the earth. Because of Lucifer s return most of the supernatural creatures are staying low. So hunting has been slow that Dean had decided to settle down (for now).Cas had died (again) in the fight against Lucifer but was brought back to life and helped defeat Lucifer with his angelic powers, after wards he realized that he needed to sleep (Woke up next to a hung over Dean) and eat and do other human things, he also felt more emotion but Cas still had problems expressing himself to other people except Dean, Gabriel, and Sam.

What happened(X-men evolution):Okay this does not have a proper time line but it takes pace in season two.

""Talking

/Telepathy or Thoughts (I don't think it will be that confusing if so tell me.)

Chapter 3

*Knock*….*Knock*

The door opened slowly to reveal a slim but muscular, green eyed, freckle faced, 17 year old looking at them like they had better have a good darn reason to  
knock on his fucking door.

"What do you want?" The kid said with an attitude.

Which surprised the X-men on how much the new student sounded like Logan (Please not anther Logan was the second thought going through Scott's mind.) "Hello, my name is Jean and that's Scott, Logan, Kitty, Kurt, Even, and Rouge."Jean said pointing in succession as she called out each of her peers and instructor's name.

"We would like to talk to you about something very important."Jean said seriously but uncomfortable as she saw no reaction from the new mutant.

"I don't know you, but I'll humor you. What is _SO_ important that you have to come to the slums to talk to lil oh me about cause I can tell you right now most of you guys don't look like you come to this part of town often." The new mutant said starring pointedly at Jean,Scott and Kitty's attire.

"um..Well what we have to speak to you about is kinda personal and privet and shouldn't be said out in a hall may we speak to you about it inside your room.".."Oh..'Don't worry we won't do anything we just want to talk." Jean added on quickly when she saw the distrust/suspicious look in the new mutants eyes.

/Everyone don't make any sudden movements and keep your hand where they will easily be seen, we don't want to make him frightened of us./Jean said telepathically to all her fellow comrades which they all agreed to,but Jean sensing Logan's confusion asked what was bothering him,/Nothing red except didn't Chuck say there where two mutants?/ which made the others realize that they had yet to see the other new mutant./Well he might be inside so everyone be careful we don't know what these mutants are really capable of./Scott told Jean to relay telepathically everyone else just as they heard the door lock behind them.

As they stepped inside the room they saw that a dark turquoise colored carpet, which probably hasn't been cleaned in over 15 years, If the different sizes, shapes and colored stains located all around the room where anything to go by. The walls were covered with 1950's fish wallpaper that was curling in all directions. At the far left of the room they saw a door which most likely let to a decrepit bathroom. A few feet away from the bathroom door stood an ancient TV showing Godzilla in black and white. In the center of the far right wall was a queen sized bed with what looked like clean white sheets covering it. What took them for surprise was that on top of the bed sat a slim, alabaster skinned, blue eyed, dark haired teen dressed in a long sleeved plaid blue and green shirt, with faded blue jeans staring intently at the screen showing Godzilla destroying the city. Next to the teen sat a folded tan trench coat with black combat boots a few feet away from the bed with empty Chinese takeout containers littering the floor near the right corner of the bed. What surprised them was that the blue eyed teen did not look like the kind to be dressed as he was and the blue eyed teen was so different from the other teen .The kid sitting on bed hardly looked like someone who _has _or_ becomes_ friends with some crude,muscular,sarcastic,leather jacket wearing punk.

/Theirs some thing off about this kid He looks innocent ,_too_ innocent and he hasn't even glanced at us, something's wrong. / Logan thought as he continued to analyze the kid. Then the kid suddenly turns to stare at Logan./Now I know this kid ain't normal his eyes are to old and he smells kinda like ozone he might be the one that released that huge amount of energy .If his power has anything to do with the atmosphere and has that much energy we could be in serious trouble./

"Hello"Jean said hand out stretched in front of Cas who looked at her then at the green eyed teen as if he was asking him what to do ,when the green eyed teen nodded the teen on the bed said "Hello" in a voice that was much deeper then they ever expected and shook Jeans hand was silence for a time until the green eyed teen coughed and said,"Okay, we are in privet ,what was _SO_ personal that I needed to let you in our room and what ever you got to say you can say in front of Cas."Dean said in a you-annoying-me/I-got better-things-to-do-then-talk-to-you tone.

Logan feed up with the snarky tone from the kid finally snapped,"You little punk,We just came to help you and your friend and You ain't exactly making it easy kid."Logan growled at Dean five feet away from the teen.

"Well my _friend_ and _I_ don't need or want your help!"Dean said with no real venom in his voice but slightly offended that the man in-front of him called Cas _just_ his friend although he knew that the man had no way of knowing he and Cas where freaken married..well in angel terms..but..still it offended him.

"Oh so that's why you and your friend are here in a motel not even fit to be called a roach motel."Logan said right in the the teens face.

Dean actually started feeling a bit pissed of by Logan being in his face started to actually get angry which Castiel sensed and but an end to the fight before Dean had

a chance to respond to Logan by asking the x-men ."What do we need help with and why do you want to help us?"Cas said tilting his head to the a confused bird while staring at the X-men the questions he and Dean had agreed too, would be the most normal for this kind of situation a few hours ago.

"We'll..um have you two been going through changes?"Scott asked nervously a little unsettled by the guy sitting on the bed looking at him like he was seeing right through him which he could for all he knew.

"Well Duh,We are freaking teenagers of course we are going through this is some "My body is changing talk" then I got to tell you ,your to late and sunglasses indoors is pretty lame."Dean said with a a kick out of annoying and pissing off the sunglasses wearing teen and adult with he could feel Cas getting a bit annoyed with how Dean was acting thinking if Dean acted too rudely the X-men might not want them to join there not wanting his angel to worry told Cas he would tone it down ,through the mind/soul link they shared since getting bonded to one another sending his feelings of love to Cas which Cas gladly in turn helped them relax a bit.

Jean stepped in for Scott before he could retort to the green eyed teen. "Not those kinds of changes what Scott was asking was if you two..um..well theirs no way of explaining why don't I just show you"Jean said as she used her telekinetic power to make the remote control sitting on the other side of the bed float into her hand.

"Cas,you sure she ain't a demon or like Sammy or something?"

"Yes,She is a psych , although be careful she seems a bit unstable."/Cas warned Dean as they had a privet conversation while Jean explained about mutants and the Xavier Institution which they already that the red head was about to finish speaking they finished their conversation and pretended to have listened to the red head speaking.

"A day ago we got a large power signature from near by with another smaller signature close by it but we where unable to track the signals." Jean said.

"Why where you unable to track the signal if it was so large?"Cas said having a pretty good idea why the X-men had not been able to locate them immediately.

"We believe that one or both of the new mutants must have some kind of telepathic blocking power. "Jean said.

"If that is true then how do you know you have the correct people?"Cas said cocking his head to one side making Kitty think of a confused baby animal.

"Because of the blocking power we where unable to locate both of you but because of that power all I had to do was open my mind and see where it was quite also I have been trying to read both of your minds without success. So would you to be willing to attend Xavier's Institution and if not for the people around you which could have been seriously hurt with the amount of energy you released but also for yourselves releasing so much energy at one time could be very harmful to the one releasing it . " Jean said with a concerned look at the blue eyed teen.

The X-men watched as the two mutants actually thought about what Jean had said which surprised Scott and Logan since they thought he would immediately object and was going to up until he heard about releasing so much power can be harmful to the one releasing surprised them further realizing how much the green eyed kid, that has been nothing but rude to _them_, cares about the blue eyed boy with the unnerving gaze.

Finally the two new mutants looked at each other and seemed to come to a conclusion which the green eyed teen found it necessary to speak for both of them and said to the X-men while his companion got up and dressed himself.

"We'll go with you but but on one condition."The green eyed kid said.

"Listen punk w-" "What is the condition?"Jean asked interrupting Logan before he could change the new mutant's minds about joining the X-men.

"..We get to stay in the same room and generally stay together because lets get this clear I don't trust any of you. " Dean said hesitating at first but ending his condition with a glare that spoke of protectiveness but had an edged to it that only Logan was able to truly see./This kid might not have released a lot of energy like his friend but the kid is definitely dangerous./Logan the other X-men actually shuddered at the tone the new mutant used.

* * *

"Told you everything would be fine Cas."Dean said as he pulled his 17 year old angelic mate into a chaste kiss before leaving the motel's lobby.

Cas did not respond but did send Dean his feelings of affection through there link and followed close enough for Dean to feel the warmth radiating from the angel's body as they head for the X-men's car .

* * *

"So what do you think of the new mutants everyone?"Charles asked through the phone(or x-com or whatever they use to talk with one another.)as the X-men waited for the new students to check out of the motel.

"There cute but totally scary, professor well one of them at least the other one was just kinda staring which creep-ed me out."Kitty said with similar things said by the other X-men.

"Scary how?"Charles asked puzzled and not really understanding that weird stare comments most of his students where complaining about.

"We'll tell you later Chuck."Logan said as he quickly ended the call as he saw the new students walking to them with 3 duffel bags.

"Well come on."Logan said losing his patience.

"We got names you know."Dean said.

"Well I haven't heard it."Logan said making all of them realize that the new students never introduced them selves.

The green eyed kid opened his mouth to say something smart but closed it and actually looked in though till a sheepish grin came on his face and said "he, your right I'm Dean and this is Cas." "Dean" said to the X-men as he rubbed his neck and pointed at his companion when he said his name.

"Cas and I are going in my lead the way." Dean said walking away and opening the trunk of a 67 Chevy Impala ,both of them dumping there duffel bags in and getting in the car.

Logan and Scott had to give the new students credit their car is a beauty they both thought as they head to the mansion with a black 67 Chevy Impala tailing behind them.

* * *

**AN:NOO!My AN got erased that's messed up!XC**

**BLACK CAT - I'm 16 but age is no excuse for ignorance.(My dad liked Led Zeppelin _now_ he doesn't and likes Hip-Hop and Rap.)I normally only like one song from a band/Singer/Musician which is the only reason I know anything about Led Zappelin.(which ain't much but a lot of the guys on my bus (all the guys in my grade) like Led Zappelin/ACDC etc.) I don't really care who sings/writes a song I like cause I think people tend to like a singer/actor/celebrity/band/musician and automatically like there music.I like pop/rock/cartoon/baby/lullaby/my taste are a bit weird but I generally like almost anything.(But the music I tend to hear the most is alternative/classic alternative/rock/Metal/pop)(In that order.) Thank you.I hope you work out your fic. =)**

**I would like thank the following for still following this fic**

**StoryDreamer -BeyondBirthday'slover -BLACKCAT-zeza-66**

**and thanks to**

**-OneLastCigarette -Axel's-Wife**

**for starting to follow this fic.I thank anybody/everybody who has reviewed/alerted/favorited .(I know that's not a word.)**

**Thanks to the people that answered my question in the last any of you can I would love it if you voted on my poll that's on my profile.(Wrote 11 pages of **_notes_** on the idea and made more then 7 graphs all my classmates thought I was nuts to write so much for **_FUN_**.)This chapter is my longest yet!More then2,245 words **_without _**including my AN and Summary and Time line!YAY! XD**

**Review ~ Review ~ Review**

**~Review ~**


	4. Chapter 4

_**God's Mysterious Ways**_

Summary: Supernatural/X-men cross-over: The apocalypse has been diverted everything is great, so of course that s that's when God wants to interfere.

Warning: This will have slash. (Dean/Castiel and hints Gabriel/Sam)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except maybe the plot (and that's a maybe) if I did supernatural would have a lot of Destiel and Jean from the X-men would not have gotten in the phoenix stage or whatever.

What happened(Supernatural):(I'm not good with fight scenes (At least not this complex) So even this short summary of the fight will suck)Lucifer got thrown back in hell with the help of Gabriel. Gabriel joined team free will and got closer to Sam.(hint hint)After the apocalypse was diverted Sam still longed for a normal life and wished to go back to college ,Gabriel wanting to please his pup cleaned both Dean and Sam's records. Dean confessed his feeling toward Castiel. (If you call kissing Cas right after the defeat of Lucifer a confession)Lucifer s return to hell sucked up most of the other demons and few rom the earth. Because of Lucifer s return most of the supernatural creatures are staying low. So hunting has been slow that Dean had decided to settle down (for now).Cas had died (again) in the fight against Lucifer but was brought back to life and helped defeat Lucifer with his angelic powers, after wards he realized that he needed to sleep (Woke up next to a hung over Dean) and eat and do other human things, he also felt more emotion but Cas still had problems expressing himself to other people except Dean, Gabriel, and Sam.

What happened(X-men evolution):Okay this does not have a proper time line but it takes pace in season two ,Beast is in the X-men but they don't want to freak out the new mutants so Beast is eating in the lab or something.

""Talking

/Telepathy or Thoughts (I don't think it will be that confusing if so tell me.)

Chapter 4

[As the two cars made there way to the mansion at a steady rate ]

* * *

*************In the Impala

"Okay,Cas you remember our story?" Dean asked His angelic lover.(1) "Yes,Dean." Castiel said "What do I do if they ask something we have not discussed?"Cas said.

"Well you suck at lying so we will have to stick as closely to the truth without reveling anything supernatural or you know wing it."Dean said as he sensed Cas's concern through their soul link. Although Cas's facial expression, that to some would look stoic but not Dean ,To Dean Cas looked almost worried ,so with no hesitation Dean grasped Cas's had long ago cast aside his no chick flick moments with Cas."Don't worry Cas we beat old Lucy back how hard can it be completing a mission from God.",Dean said with a grin while squeezing Cas's hand,Which Cas returned with a small smile showing Dean that his jester was appreciated and said,"Your right Dean." in a fond and affectionate tone as both of them lapsed into a comfortable silence with "Ramble On" going softly in the back ground.

* * *

**************Mansion

" This is a School?Reminds me of those rich millionaires mansions.",Dean said as he looked up at the mansion with Cas,Who was also looking at the place they would live at until they finished there mission.  
"Well come on The professor would like to meet you two."Jean said as she opened the door and lead them to Professor Xavier's office.

* * *

"Welcome." Xavier said as Jean and two young men entered the room with Scott behind them.

"Professor this is Dean um."Jean said as she just realized that that she did not know the last name of either of the two new mutants.

At that moment Dean steeped up and started introducing himself and Cas.

"Dean Hunter and that's Castiel Angelo. " Dean said with a charming grin while pointing at Cas.

"Wait I thought his name was Cas?", Scott said right after Dean introduced Castiel.

"It's a nickname."Dean said shrugging.

"Well Hello my name is Charles Xavier and Welcome and ."Xavier said pleasantly as he tried to analyze the new by looking at them he gathered that they are best friends they might even think of each other as family depending on how long they have known each other and how long they have only depended on one another ." , would you mind answer some of my questions right know before Jean and Scott get you too settled in your own rooms."

"Professor ..um they only came with us on the condition if they can share a room." Jean said

"May I ask why you too are willing to share a room if you don't mind.", Xavier said a bit curios.

"It's Dean and Cas or Castiel , and well",Dean said as he started to rubbed his neck but stopped when he realized what he was doing."I don't really trust you all and we got used to each other sleeping in the same room is all."

A bit surprised by how blunt Dean answered his question but replied with ,"Well I can assure you we will not harm you or your companion in any way but first can you answer some questions for me and then Jean will take both of you to your room,",Xavier said while wondering what could have happened to them to make them both so distrustful.

Dean and Cas nodded and Xavier ask his first question."How long have you too known one another and how long have you too been with out adult supervision.

"Three years and Were orphans ,and I don't think social workers can be called adult supervision since they don't stay very long. " Dean said with a joking grin while remembering some of the social worker he had seen while he was feeling Dean's anger tried to sooth it by putting a hand on Deans shoulder while sending out calming feelings to Dean.

Jean and Scott surprised by the new information stayed silent but Scott couldn't help but to wonder what would have happen if the professor had not found him while Jean and the professor were surprised by Castiel's act of comfort that did not seem necessary but if one looked closely one could see Dean's muscles Xavier quickly processed the new information and Castiel's act of comfort and wondered how strong the new mutants connection with each other could be just after three years?It's like they know what one another is to ask more questions but not wishing to push them Xavier decided that it must be a very stressful day for them and asked Scott to take them to their room while jean stayed with him.

"Professor"Jean said with pity in her voice.

"Yes,I know Jean but at least know they will make new friends don't worry Jean I am more then sure that they will fit in just fine.I also believe they won't appreciate your pity Jean."Charles said as he moved his wheel chair to a position where he could stare out of the window seeing the pinks ,yellows ,and purple colors from the setting sun go over the green grass and water fountain.

"Your right professor"Jean said with a small smile as she also looked out the window.

* * *

****************Dean and Cas's room 30 min later

Knock,Knock.

Is what what startled Dean and Cas from their make out session on "Dean's" bed which they would share but the X-men didn't have to know making a frustrated noise got up to answer the door with Cas trailed behind him also a little annoyed that they had to stop kissing.

"What?",Dean said annoyance clear in his voice.

"Wow!Man, I just came to tell you too that dinner is ready and I'm also supposed to show you the way.",Scott said stuffing his hand in his khaki pants.

"Oh,Okay"Dean said losing his annoyance once food was mentioned. "Let's go Cas."Dean said as he subconsciously garbed Cas's hand while following Scott the whole way to the kitchen.

* * *

******************Kitchen

"Okay, I want all of you to be on your best behavior .This two young men have been through a lot . ",Xavier said as he addressed the original X-men while the new X-men students where asked to have other plans for dinner ,to not over whelm the new mutants that where not used to different object/energy/or powers flying around them.

Before anyone could reply Scott followed by Dean and Cas came into the the room.

The X-men where silent as Dean and Cas just sat down and started to eat not even looking at the X-men which were staring at them awkwardly, trying to get one of there peers to say something,Kurt how had been shifting in his sit finally cracked and asked "So what's your power."(**2**) his voice sounding much louder then it actually was in the silent room.

Dean and Cas, that where having a conversation about the world,as in Dean asking about drinking laws,driving laws, and gun/knife weaponry, were startled out of there conversation when they heard the foreign boy's question.

Dean quickly swallowed and said ,"nothing special. " but quickly added "My reflexes, strength,agility,speed, and sense's are better." ,After he felt Cas getting mad at him for disregard himself.

Kurt curious about Cas which had not even spoken since he got to the mansion asked "What about you,Whats your power?"

Cas turned his gaze towered Kurt which made Kurt flinch back a bit but answered in a deep monotone voice which surprised Storm and Xavier but only made Logan pay more attention to him ,trying to see through Cas's stoic face but creeping out everyone else.

"I constantly have an indestructible shield around myself ,super strength and I am also able to make people unconscious by touching there foreheads, "(**3** )Cas said before returning to his meal.

Xavier, cleared his throat and asked"A few days ago there was a massive power surge which lead us straight to yourself and you tell us what caused you to release so much energy. " after the pregnant pause that happened after Cas spoke.

/Dean what do I say we did not speak of this before?/Cas said inwardly sensing his mate's panic,squeezed Cas's knee under the table which Logan noticed and told Cas to wing it.

"We...where attacked.",Cas said which made Dean mentally face palm for his angels hesitation "Damn it!I hoped that Xavier and everyone else just drops it.

No one at the table believed that was the reason for the power surge but didn't call them on it since they clearly did not want to talk about it.

Dean wanting to get away from the X-men's questioning suddenly said "Well it's been a Weird as-um day so Cas and I are going to bed, Nigh't" while grabbing Cas by the wrist.

"Dean I'm n-"Cas started to say till he got an elbow to his side and quickly said bye to all of the X-men while giving Dean a glare as he was dragged away.

* * *

**AN: I know I suck I had most of this written like two weeks ago but my mom told me to go to bed and then my power went out,had school .Anyway I should have had this up a week ago but ...yea..I got lazy.I tried writing smut but found out that ,although I might be okay with the middle and end of smut but I suck at begging smut.I there are mistakes in this then to bad cause I just found out that if you use the note pad to write a fic in first and then copy and paste it on here it cuts off some off the sentences.I tried to fix it.  
**

**The whole wing it thing was an unintentional pun but I happen to like puns so it works.  
**

**1**.Could not help it

**2**.I will not write accents (I'll try and put some of there slag words or something but dialog,HELL NO!),one -I can barley write , two- it's hard enough not putting in my Texan slag(I don't know that much Texas slang ,which is sad since I've lived there/here all my life ,but I do have some. ) which I constantly have to remind my self not to use , and third-I'm LAZY!

**3**.How else am I to explain Cas's cloths never being torn.

I've been really into emoticons lately here are some Cool or odd ones I found on wiki.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ - Butterfly

O|¯|_ orz - Anime/Anime fall-down gag

}-;-'- - Rose

OGC - A guy masturbating

Which is your fav?

Anyway...

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**Review ~ Review ~ Review**

**~Review ~**


End file.
